Perfect
by Dessers
Summary: It's all so perfect. He's perfect. She's perfect. Looks like I'm the only misfit here. Dominique bitterly watches Teddy and Victoire's wedding while battling her own emotions. One sided Teddy/Dominique and Victoire/Teddy.


I've never written Teddy and Dominique as a couple before, or even a one-sided love, so I hope I've portrayed them acceptably to the fans of that pairing. I didn't exactly plan this story, it just came out. I know the grammar is less than perfect. I've proof read it several times, but I am far to lazy to get a Beta reader. Yes, I know that's bad. I really want Dominique to be as much of a vivid character in your head as she was in my mind.

Enough of my blathering, now!

* * *

I looked in the mirror. Maman had done me up with glitz and glam, in the creamy beige bride's maid's dress. It cut off gracefully about at my knees, was sleeveless, and had a tasteful V neckline. I had taken off my well-worn dragon skin boots - from Uncle Charlie, I might add - for a pair of flimsy, tan, high heel sandals. All the hair dye was washed out and my array of piercing had vanished. Instead of punk rocker, hardcore make up and black finger nails, I'd consented to light, natural shades of beauty products and a French manicure and pedicure. My strawberry blond waves were confined in a loose bun and golden hoops dangled from my earlobes. The whole look made me seem older and much more mature than my twenty-two years.

I looked absolutely perfect. _Every _last detail of this wedding was perfect, down to the the pale stitching on my dress and the exact temperature of the soup that will be served at the swanky reception.

But, of course, we'd have nothing less then_ perfection _for my big sister, Victoire's, wedding.

The bride and groom were absolutely _perfect_. The ceremony was sure to be _perfect._ The guests were polite and _perfect._ It seems like I'm the only misfit here.

As an angst-filled teen I grew to despise perfection. Honestly, old habits die hard and I still do. My mother craved it, so as a result I grew attached to chaos - just to spite her. Maman and I never got along well, we were just too different. She found it unacceptable that altered my appearance so... God, I shudder to think want would happen if she saw the pink cherry blossom tree tattooed on my back. Maman didn't only demand perfection in dress and attitude, but the house needed to be spotless as well. This explains why I spent most of the summer holidays before my seventh and final year at Lorcan's house.

Maman and Victoire had insisted on having the wonderful wedding at Shell Cottage, so I was back in my old room even though I had moved out three years ago. My room was preserved exactly how I left it, Grimy Goblins posters and all. Which was a change of scenery compared to my cramped apartment stuffed with clutter. Even though I enjoyed being home, it was drastically different than my routine of strenuous, but rewarding daily Auror training.

It was a weird fleet of childhood memories that resurfaced when everyone was gathered at the cottage. Every time I glanced at the toaster in my parent's tiny kitchen, I'd remember the occasion Fred had dared his twin sister, Roxanne, to stick her hand in the Muggle toaster and the poor girl had been rushed to Saint Mungos with a few second degree burns.

Not exactly the best of memories, but still odd, yet meaningful, little momentous of my youth.

"Dom," a voice called from the doorway, I turned to see Louis, still my little brother although he's twenty years old now, in his fancy black suit and golden-tan tie undone. Out of habit, I rushed over to fix his rumpled tie even though he was now a good three inches taller then me and quite grown up. I even soothed his sandy hair, which was sticking up in every direction. He smiled, I have always done his ties for every family event. "Anyways, Maman needs you and me to greet guests."

"Got it, Lou. Let me check on Vic, okay?" I said patting my hair carefully, so I could prolong the wisps that would break out.

"Good luck in the jungle, Dom. I was just there, our sister's a terror." he grimaced, wrinkling his nose lightly peppered with freckles.

I rolled my eyes and marched into Victoire's make shift dressing room. As I slipped in, Victoire was shooing Maman and Gram out. They both finally left in a huff, after being nearly forcefully shoved out. Maman was muttering rapidly in French, I caught a few words like, _daughter _and _ungrateful. _

"Uh, hi." I said, not sure I wanted to be seen to the exit in the same manner as my mother and grandmother.

"Oh, it's just you..." Victoire trailed off and began dabbing concealer under her eyes, although I don't see why. Victoire squeezed all the Veela genes out of our mother, even at the early hours of the morning she's stunning. Her shimmering blond hair is styled into a oh-so classy, elegant bun, her eyes were bright blue and sparkling, her snowy white dress hugged her every curve, and a string of pearls adorned her neck. My sister couldn't be more flawless.

"Let me help you," I said trying so hard to be gracious. Thankfully, she didn't notice the pain hidden in my words. I nestled ancient Great-great Auntie Muriel's Goblin made tiara in Victoire's hair and adjusted her veil. I steered her forwards the large full body length mirror, "Now, Vic, you're beautiful."

"Then why do I feel sick?" my older sister moaned, plopping back down in the armchair dramatically._ See!_ I try to be nice and this is what I receive in return! The girl was really so oblivious.

My paper thin patience cracked, "That's what getting married is all about, dearie. Spewing your guts on the esteemed guests!"

"Shut up," Victoire scowled at me, pushing her plucked blond eyebrows together.

"Really, it's going to be fine." I stopped because my heart is breaking along with my words. "He's lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Dominique!" she wailed, flinging her arms around my neck. I swear I could see the hormones oozing out of Victoire. She was so emotional during the entire wedding! I suppose being in love does that to you. Her mascara started to run a little bit with a mix of sweat and tears. My awkwardly patted her back, feeling guiltier then she'll ever know.

I walked out of the room because I couldn't handle my emotions any longer. I teeter-tottered in my high heels past the flowery outdoor terrace where the ceremony will be held. I met Louis where guests are streaming in. He's greeting them with a fake, but dazzling, white smile. I tried to copy his actions, but I was never a good actor as my brother. I was so relieved when Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Freddie, and Roxanne popped into the beach. My grin was not forced as I embraced them.

Uncle George was a tad unkempt, but otherwise all spiffed up for Victoire's smashing wedding. While he was cracking cheesy jokes, he asked me how Auror training was going _(Learn any deadly curses yet, kiddo?)_. Aunt Angelina was warm and funny as ever, making me feel right at home in her presence. Freddie had disappeared to go find James, most likely to spike the fruity punch we'll be serving in Maman's favorite crystal bowl.

But his sister hadn't left me yet. She was wearing a short, shiny, red dress with pretty little red jewels sewn onto the seams, accented by her scarlet red lips, and ruby colored pumps. Roxanne even gave me a big, friendly, Weasley bear-hug, her caramel brown curls tickled my bare shoulders.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Dom!" she smiled, but Roxanne filtered away in the crowd looking for someone interesting to chat with after I've gone dry on discussion topics.

After our irksome receptionist duties are done, Louis and I rushed to the train of family getting ready to be in the wedding. We straightened each other so our mother wouldn't throw a fit. The two us linked arms and leisurely glided down the red carpeted aisle. I even managed not to trip over myself, a major accomplishment, as we proceeded own past the guests. Near the end of the red carpeted aisle Louis and I scurried off to the left side of the minister.

At the end of the aisle _he's _waiting. Teddy Lupin. Victoire's soon-to-be husband. The only guy I've ever managed to really _love. _

He was gorgeous as ever, tan muscle-toned skin, a crazy rainbow mop of color-shifting hair, and brown eyes that make me feel like a stupid girl with buckling knees, making me grab onto to Louis for support. Victoire wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing - she's wickedly smart. My sister can pick a man. She knows just how to play the game: how to get the perfect guy, reel him in, and keep him yours forever.

Teddy looked like a god in his crisp, black and white, spotless tuxedo and I picture him with Victoire in her snowy white wedding gown.

_Perfect._

No wonder they meshed together like puzzle pieces._ Uncomplicated. _

Slowly, everyone marched down the aisle until it's the bride's turn. Victoire _glowed _on Dad's arm and he beamed with pride at his eldest daughter. She moved forward to take Teddy's hand in hers and they fit like a glove. Both of them looked so happy, I feel terrible for loving him, even though no one knows.

The minister drably recited his monologue. My mind flitted through his sermon until he said loud and clear, "Does any one object to this holy union?"

A miserable choking noise escapes my lips and for a second Louis's eyes connected with mine and then he sees it reflected in my hazel green eyes, he knew everything. The minister, Victoire, all my family, my Maman, my Dad, and Teddy all stared at me. Victoire's eyes shown with confusion. I just barely covered it up as a brief moment of emotion and happiness for them.

Louis opened his mouth to speak, to effectively ruin our sister's life. I dug my sharp high heel into his foot and almost imperceptibly shook my head. He drew his mouth into a tight line, slightly frowning at me, but Louis had always been a good brother. He respects me enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Do you Ted Remus, take Victoire Fleur to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked Teddy. It takes all my self restraint not to cry out and stop him but, I didn't.

"I do." He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I always wished he'd look at _me, _with that loving look. But it was always reserved for Victoire and her only.

"Do you Victoire Fleur, take Ted Remus as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes! I do!" she nearly squealed. Teddy and Victoire's lips locked and the entire crowd of guest cheered for them as the man pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.

And right then my naive dreams and childhood fantasies of marrying Teddy Remus Lupin go up in smoke.

* * *

I threw my high heeled sandals in a rubbish can long ago. My feet were free, not encumbered by shoes, and wiggling on the table the just way I liked it. My hair feels loose and airy, now that's it's out of the bun.

An exuberant, giddy Teddy and Victoire waltzed up to my lone table beaming. Victoire smiled down at me, "Oh, Dom! We love you so much! You made this wedding so special."

Why don't you just rip my heart out and preform a tango on it? A little salsa, maybe?

"Yeah, thanks Dom." Teddy bended a planted a kissed on my cheek then danced off with his new_ wife, _"Don't party too hard!"

Gingerly, I touched were he kissed me. I shivered slightly. I mentally smacked myself, disgusted with my thoughts, I grabbed the nearest Firewhiskey from the waiter passing by and promptly poured it down my throat. The acid liquid burns my tongue, but I love it, I need it. No, I'm not really a drinker, granted, I like to party, but I indulged myself in the brainwashing toxin known as booze. During my second round of drinks, Louis sat down.

"You could've told them. Objected when you had the chance." he said quietly, popping a cheese cube in his mouth.

"Wreck our sister's marriage and my very fragile relationship with Vic? Exile myself from my family? Mess up Teddy's life and our friendship? No thanks." I said, sipping another drink.

"He should know." Louis insisted, looking at me hard.

"No, he shouldn't!" I said forcefully, "I-I'd ruin it all."

"And compromise your shot happiness?" he countered angrily.

"He wouldn't love me anyways! I'm not her. I can't even compete!" I bitterly twirled the blue umbrella in my cocktail glass, trying not care.

"You're a million times better than Victoire Weasley, Dom." Louis assured me getting up to leave the table.

"That's terrible, you know. That you think that about you own sister." I said quietly. Louis and I had always been much closer to each other than Victoire, but to see him flat out choose a sibling? That was surprising and sickening, even though he chose me as his favorite sister. "Now, Louis, will you just let me get unbelievably smashed and then you'll carry me up to my room from the passed out state on the floor, I'm sure to be in?"

"Your wish is my command, sis." He winked and patted my arm.

Soon after Louis had disappeared, my cousin Molly materialized to take his place. Although Molly was uptight and a true bookworm, studious, a real goody two-shoes, but as my cousin closest in age we'd forged an odd relationship. Even though we're almost exact opposites. I'm a rebel, she's always trying desperately to fit in. I go wherever the wind blows me, but Molly's the kind of person who plans what she'll have for her next five meals. Gryffindor, Slytherin... The list is endless. But, Molly keeps me in line and I try to coax the inner party animal out of her. We balanced each other.

Primly, Molly sat down in a white wicker garden chair next to me. Not one to beat around the bush, she said bluntly, "Louis told me everything."

I gave her a tight, forced smile and then blatantly ignored her statement, "Your dress is lovely, Molls."

At least that was true; Molly was radiant. With out her thick black glasses, Molly's gray eyes were shining bright. Her elegant silver, silky dress floated around her knees and contrasted her deep red hair. She was wearing flat, silver, strappy sandals and a jingly charm bracelet I'd given her for her fifteenth birthday. Molly was even wearing the slightest hint of blush and sparkly silver eye-popping eye shadow.

"Cut the act, Dominique." Molly said sharply, even though she look pleased at the praise, "What kind of Gryffindor are you? Wait, don't answer that... Why haven't you told me before? Couldn't- couldn't you trust me?"

"Molly," I sighed; my carefully guarded secret exposed to two people in one sickening day. Sure, I'd trust Molly and Louis with my life. I'd take an _Avada Kedravra _for either of them, but no one should have known my unrequited love for Teddy Lupin. Especially on the day of my sister's wedding to him. "I didn't tell anyone at all."

"You're so good at calling other people on their crap, but you can't even acknowledge your own. Dom, I- " Molly stopped, she's not as persistent as Louis. I think it's that darned Hufflepuff thing that boy has. Also, she'll probably go for the more manipulative route,"Family- it always bites your butt."

I knew she was referring to how she'd been iced out at first being the first Weasley Slytherin. I can clearly remember the fight that followed during that Christmas holiday. Gentle, quiet yet sarcastic Molly ended up punching our younger cousin James in the gut. A screaming fight to rival the Battle of Hogwarts raged on for days. Even now, years later, Molly is only on civil speaking terms with a majority of our cousins.

"Amen, sister!" I thumped the table, partly for emphasis and partly because my drink was empty.

"You know you shouldn't drink so much alcohol without food," she said sternly. I swear to Merlin, the girl wouldn't have touched a drop of liquor in life if she hadn't be related to Freddie, James, and I.

I gave her a pointed look and sarcastically assured Molly I'd eat a pint mint chocolate chip ice cream or a thick slice of layered, frosted chocolate cake. I don't think she believed a word I said, but that's the nice thing about Slytherin friends - they never try to have you admit to your lies. They just smirk knowingly and play along, indulging you. I truly adore that trait.

After a while Molly drifted away, too, probably not wanting to be there when I lost it and did something embarrassing, like falling flat on my face.

As I guzzled my third glass of liquid fire, I reflected on this entire wedding.

Everyone is pairing off, soon to be happily trotting into the chapel. My sister's married, my brother's got a girlfriend, almost all of my younger cousins are in some kind of relationship - all sure to end in a jubilant marriage. I mean, I haven't been on a date in at least six months and my last date was awkward and forced - just one dinner then we broke it off. I really want to assure myself that I'm single by choice... but that's seeming more and more like a load of rubbish every day.

Sometimes I cannot believe I hadn't seen this heartbreak coming at me like a train. _Everyone_ else had! Hadn't Victoire always been the lovely bride, Teddy the handsome groom, and me the boring minister when we used to play wedding when we were kids? For years people had cooed over how perfect they were together while I refused to face the truth? They'd always been best friends and I was the younger tag-along.

I have no idea when I fell so hard for Mr. Teddy Lupin, somewhere between my ninth birthday and first trip to Hogwarts probably. He was so much taller, older, and more experienced in the ways if the world- or at least Hogwarts. While pining after him, I desperately wanted to be older, more mature. The three of us had always hung out, being so close in age, but the older two always had that connection, that spark. It was like we were the famous Golden Trio- Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron. Two of them had fallen in loved and left the Uncle Harry of this equation, _me, _feeling alone.

The day James sprinted up to me at King's Cross, bubbling about how Teddy snogged my sister and wanting a worth while reaction, I felt my world crashing down around me. I'd always clung to the naive hope that there was the slightest possibility of _TeddyandDominique _and not just _TeddyandVictoire._

I exhaled and watched them twirl around the dance floor, happier then I've ever seen them. I chugged, in a unladylike way that would make my mother and Gram shudder in horror, my Firewhiskey and grimly tried to accept reality. I needed to yank my head out of clouds, stop dreaming, and get a grip on this heart-wrenching reality. I wasn't ever going to be the beautiful bride. I was destined to be a bridesmaid.

_TeddyandDominique _isn't a reality, it never was, never will be.

* * *

This is my Christmas/Holiday present to everyone. Please review and have a great holiday!


End file.
